


Not

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set around 3x13 and 3x14. Ava spends the night on the Waverider, and come the next morning the entire crew has their own assumptions regarding the director’s presence.





	1. Sara’s Night

The team was winding down after a successful mission ensuring the disappearance of the Mona Lisa painting. Sara, Zari, Nate, Mick, Ray, and Amaya all hung around the kitchen, drinking and eating and celebrating the win. 

Two hours passed, and everyone was either tipsy or drowsy, and they all agreed to call it a night. 

Sara had just closed the door to her room when a white, crackling light emanated from the left wall. A tired Ava Sharpe stepped out, dressed in a white tank top and night pants, a crème-coloured silk robe thrown overtop. Her hair was over her right shoulder, still damp from a shower, falling in sandy waves. 

A warm smile spread across Sara's lips, and she crossed the room to close the distance, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Ava held her, one hand cradling the back of her head. It was such an unconsciously gentle, sweet gesture that it made Sara's heart melt a bit every single time. Sara buried her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck, breathing in her familiar and calming scent. The two stayed in the embrace for a little while, both drained from a day's worth of work but energized again in each other's presence. 

Sara pulled back first, bringing her hands to the opposite sides of Ava's face as she pulled her into a delicate kiss. Ava's arms slid down, loosely linking around Sara's neck, forearms resting against her shoulders. Ava sighed against Sara's lips, the weight of the Bureau and annoyances throughout the day slipping away with each passing moment. 

"I missed you." Sara murmured, pressing soft kisses to the side of her cheek, leading down to her jaw. A small smile spread across Ava's face, burying her fingers in Sara's tangled hair. 

"I missed you too, Sara." she responded quietly, playing with the hairs at the nape of the Captain's neck. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt a ring of heat on the side of her throat, Sara knowing every spot that drove Ava crazy. 

The shorter woman nipped at the tender flesh, a sound of mixed surprise and pleasure falling from Ava's mouth. She lost herself in the sensation, content in the presence of the vigilante. She felt herself drift off, eyes snapping open and body tensing for a moment. 

"You alright, babe?" Sara asked, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Ava nodded quickly, small, embarrassed smile and rosy cheeks. 

"Yeah, just an exhausting day at work." Ava replied, and Sara's mouth spread into a knowing grin. 

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked, taking Ava's hand and leading her to the bed. Sara took her spot on the left side of the bed, Ava pressed close against her right, despite the considerable room on the queen sized mattress. 

"Same as usual. Paperwork and portals and memory wipes, except today I was also overseeing a trio of new recruits on their first mission. One made a mistake. She stepped on sacred grounds, and the village took it as a sign of disrespect. Chased us for miles." She laughed softly before continuing, "Do you know how hard it is to face fifty tribesmen with spears and quivers, knowing you can't harm any or expose them to future technology? I know we always erase their memories later, but I hate relying solely on portals and flashers. I don't know, it was silly." Ava rambled, and Sara listened intently, an amused smile on her face from watching Ava's hand motions throughout the story. 

"I'll tell you what. Turn over and I'll give you a massage. No funny business." Sara smirked, playing with the fingers on Ava's left hand. 

"You don't have to do that, Sara, I'm fine." Ava protested, but Sara shook her head.

"You've been working so hard, I want to do this for you. I know you've got to be aching." she replied, voice gentle in a way she only spoke to with the agent. 

"Relax, Ava, I've got you." Sara instructed, and Ava nodded, undoing the robe's sash and sliding it off of her shoulders, tossing it carelessly to the floor. She backed up on the bed, rolling onto her stomach. 

Sara sat up, kneeling at Ava's left side. She gently placed her hands on Ava's shoulders, her thumbs pressing into her traps. Ava gasped, her back arching involuntarily. 

Sara laughed softly, and Ava felt her face warm. 

"Guess'm more sore than I thought." she mumbled into the sheets, and Sara softened her touch, slowly loosening up the sore muscles. 

She made her way down Ava's back, stopping at her hips. 

"Is this okay?" she asked, and Ava groaned. 

"God, yes, my glutes are killing me." she told her, and Sara raised a brow, despite knowing the other woman couldn't see her. 

It seemed Ava knew her reaction anyways, backpedaling with a huff, "I didn't mean it like that, jerk." she jabbed, voice soft and affectionate. 

Sara palmed the taut muscle of Ava's backside, and a pleasured moan escaped her lips. 

The ex-assassin continued, moving down her thighs. Ava’s hamstrings were tight as well, and Sara gradually worked out the sensitive muscles. By the time she finished her calves the director had fallen asleep. 

Sara carefully moved to lay beside her, fingers featherlight as she carefully ran her fingers through Ava's silky hair. 

She was still wary, emotional involvement meant vulnerability, and she'd long convinced herself it was easier to remain without attachments. But then she joined Rip Hunter on his zero odds mission to save humanity and time itself. She found strength in her crew-mates, with their help overcame her bloodlust, faced her past trauma, and learned to trust others instead of fighting her enemies alone. Friends were much easier to come by than romantic partners, since her resurrection she’d only considered Nyssa and Leonard as possible candidates, and both connections sputtered out before they could even take proper hold. Then she met Ava, cold, callous, arrogant, and just as stubborn and persistent as Sara herself. They butted heads nonstop, hatred matched in kind with respect. The bickering changed into flirting without either realizing, and after a week of skirting around their feelings they finally had a mature discussion, laid all their cards on the table and decided to go out. Legends style, their dinner was interrupted, but the night didn't end on a sour note. 

Sara was spending increasing personal time with the bureau agent, and she'd never felt better. It was hard relearning the habit of allowing herself to rely on others for assistance and emotional support, and she slipped up sometimes, but she was falling for Ava fast. Not feverishly so, like a scalding passionate affair, but a comforting peace that she craved more and more. She still feared she'd hurt Ava, or one day the director would wake up disgusted by her past and present, she'd have her positive new life yanked from beneath her once again. Some days it was very difficult to cope with, others she hardly recognized it at all. It was a process, but Sara could definitively say how much she cared for the director, and with all the darkness they were facing, it was one of the only things that mattered to her. 

She herself had started to nod off, bundled in soft sheets, close to but not cuddling her unofficial girlfriend. Both bedside lamps were still on, and Sara hadn’t changed to her night clothes. Still, she couldn’t find the motivation to get up, surrounded by warmth and the scent of Ava’s delicious coconut shampoo. 

She fell asleep quickly after, not awakening until the healthy hours of the morning.


	2. The Morning that Followed

Amaya entered the kitchen, Nate following a few steps behind her, and was unsurprised to see the dining table occupied by casually dressed Sara and Ava. The time bureau director had become a regular visitor to the ship, half-assed excuses to pop by during work, as well as not so formal movie marathons and game nights, not that Amaya minded. She enjoyed Ava's company, and Sara seemed much more free and open compared to when they met seemingly ages ago, wannabe "Legends" versus the Justice Society of America. Amaya believed the agent was a positive contributor to her captain's happiness, and that alone made her approve. Plus, Ava was amazing in her own part, talented combatant, natural leader, brilliant mind, once you made it through her stony exterior she was a great friend and ally. 

“Morning, captain. Ava.” She greeted, smiling. The two blondes looked over, replying in kind. 

Amaya and Nate began preparing waffles, fruit, and yogurt for a healthy breakfast. Sara and Ava had finished theirs already, oatmeal for the director and a salad for her captain. 

Checking the time on her phone, Ava sighed. “Well, unfortunately I’ve got to start getting ready for work. My courier’s on your nightstand, care to see me out?” 

Sara piled the dirty bowls, setting them aside to clean later. “Of course.” 

Ava groaned standing up, movement stiff as she took a few steps forward. “Hopefully I’ll just be on desk duty, I know I’m going to be sore for the next few days.” she added as the two retreated, and Nate choked on a spoonful of yogurt. 

Amaya chuckled softly, patting his back as he coughed. 

——————

Sara was aware of her crew’s thoughts, that they believed she and Ava were on each other like hormonal teenagers. They never mentioned it, and Sara never addressed it. 

The truth was, yes, she and her partner had a healthy amount of physical intimacy, but far more of their interactions were “platonic”. Reading together before bed, going out to eat on Ava’s lunch break, video chatting about their up’s and down’s of the day. The mutual attraction was solidifying into an honest to god relationship, and it was easier to let her crew mates assume it was just sex instead of the vulnerable, growing emotional attachment it was becoming. Relationships had never fit smoothly into her life, part of her wanted to believe what she had with Ava was friends-with-benefits, but that thinking was immediately squashed whenever she even thought about the time agent, warmth filling her chest in an undeniably not so platonic way. 

She didn’t have a single doubt that Ava was worth every hurdle and hardship. To her, Ava was simply worth more than she herself could possibly give. Sara felt like she wasn’t worth Ava’s time or affection. The intelligent, gorgeous, kickass woman who ran an entire government agency, and the screwup ex-assassin who couldn’t even hold a minimum wage job, only thing she was good at was punching things. Doubt found its way into Sara’s mind at sporadic times, and despite her best efforts to silence it, somehow it always returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m happy to hear any feedback! Writing chapter two was very difficult for some reason, thus why it’s so short. I completely despise creating a proper story myself. I apologize if it seems ooc or choppy.
> 
> Edit; I’m completely floored that already, forty six people gave me a kudos and two bookmarked. Thank you all so much!
> 
> I post small ideas to my tumblr @juliettalfacharlie if anyone is interested further, current interests are LOT and Wynonna Earp, a little LOK/Korrasami as well :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking for a writing partner, if anyone is interested. I have so many WIP ideas, but I’m not good with writing smooth text, so they’ll stay WIP until I’m able to find a co-author. I absolutely love world building and AU’s, not so much dialogue and actions. 
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcome, let me know if there are any grammatical or spelling errors and I’ll fix it!


End file.
